Different Dimension
by SupernaturalFanatic19
Summary: With no memory of the last thing that happened to her, Shell is thrusted into the world of Final Fantasy VII, severely injured. Found barely alive by Marlene, Shell is up for quite an adventure when deceased characters start popping up.
1. Chapter 1

**Different Dimension**

**Summary: **With no memory of the last thing that happened to her, Shell is thrusted into the world of Final Fantasy VII, severely injured. Found barely alive by Marlene, Shell is up for quite an adventure when deceased characters start popping up.

_**Chapter 1**_

A single hazel orb popped open.

The other was currently closed, with bright crimson liquid trickling down from a gash on the pale-skinned forehead above it. The girl lying on her back took a deep breath and then immediately began coughing.

She didn't look any older than 19 or 20. Her long, dark brown hair was crusted with dirt and grime, including blood. Her pale skin was matted with cuts, gashes, blood and bruises. Even her clothes were torn, revealing more injuries. The girl struggled to get up and cried out when she felt her left side scream out in pain.

She collapsed back onto the grass and wheezed, trying to breathe. Her ribs were screaming, along with her left arm. She came to the conclusion that her ribs and her arm were broken. Her right eye was closed and she knew it was somewhat damaged, but not permanently.

The girl once again struggled to get herself into a sitting position and finally succeeded after nearly falling down a few times. She glanced around the area she was in. It was grassy and not too many trees, but enough to hide a person. It was a nice day, probably around 60 degrees or so. The sky was nearly cloudless, just a few clouds in the sky.

The girl groaned out loudly as she struggled to stand and held her broken arm to her side as she finally stood up and leaned against a tree, panting and wheezing. She waited for her pounding heart to calm down and then she walked out of the trees and towards the small town.

The town didn't seem very large at all. The girl walked into the backyard of one nice, big house. It reminded her of a mini mansion.

"Come on Denzel! Let's go play on the swings!"

The girl's good eye glanced over as she saw two little kids, a boy and a girl, run over to the swings in the backyard. The boy looked around maybe 12 or 13 and the girl looked around maybe 8 or 9. The girl had her hair tied back with a pink ribbon.

"Pink ribbon…." The girl muttered to herself. "Why does that seem familiar…?"

That's when the two kids saw her and their mouths both opened in an O expression. "Lady!" the little girl exclaimed and ran over to the injured female, quickly followed by the boy. "Lady, are you okay….?"

The older girl coughed harshly, even blood came out. "N-no…I need…..I need help…."

All of a sudden, she felt extreme pain erupt through her forehead. "Aghh!" she screamed out and fell to her knees, her broken arm lying limp beside her and she held her forehead with her right hand.

"Marlene, go get Tifa!" the boy shouted and the girl quickly ran off towards the large house, calling out 'Tifa'. "Miss, are you alright?!"

The girl pulled her hand back and saw a black liquid. She felt it drip down her face and her good eye widened. _Is that….Geostigma…? _

That's when the entire world went spinning and she moaned, falling onto her side. Her vision went black for a moment and then slightly cleared up when she heard an older woman's voice calling out for her. She saw a girl wearing black and had long, dark hair running towards her, along with the little girl.

"Oh god…Denzel, quickly call the doctor…!"

That's when the girl's vision went completely black and everything she knew faded out.

….

Once Yuffie was outside with them, she and Tifa were able to drag the severely wounded girl into the house and quickly up the stairs into one of the many guest rooms. An older woman with long, brown hair and green eyes rushed into the room.

"Heavens, what is going on?!"

"I don't know." Tifa breathed, grabbing towels to stop the girl's bleeding and to wipe away the black liquid from her skin. "Marlene told me that this girl came from out of nowhere and then just collapsed."

"Oh my…." The woman gasped. "She looks terrible…..and….that black liquid…"

The three older females took a closer look at the black liquid and they all gasped. "The stigma…." Yuffie whispered. "How could she have the stigma?! Everyone was cured of it two years ago!"

"I don't know Yuffie…." Tifa said quietly, her face etched in worry. "Lucrecia….."

The older brunette glanced over at Tifa, her face full of worry also. She had been living with Avalanche ever since Cloud and Vincent found her in that crystal cave. "No…..I don't think it would be that….."

While trying to keep the girl's bleeding under control, the doctor finally arrived and with the help of Lucrecia, he and she were able to clean up the girl and get her patched up. She was now wearing a pair of baggy pants and a grey tank top (and of course undergarments). Her left arm was put into a sling, her right eye bandaged up, along with her forehead and her left side.

The cuts, bruises and gashes were also tended to. Lucrecia came out with bloody hands and clothes and she quickly washed up and changed before the doctor came out.

"So?"

"That girl is very lucky to be alive." The doctor sighed. "She has a broken arm, three broken ribs and her right eye is damaged, but it will heal. I have no explanation for the Geostigma though. Did she say anything at all before she blacked out?"

"No." Denzel shook his head.

"Alright. Call me if her condition gets better or worse. I'll just be minutes away."

"Thank you Doctor." Tifa paid the good doctor some Gil and then he left. "What do you think we should do?"

"I think we should at least let the girl stay here until she wakes up and recovers." Lucrecia smiled warmly. "I'd bet behind all those injuries is a pretty, young girl."

"I know she's pretty!" Marlene giggled, grabbing Tifa's hand.

"We should probably take shifts every three hours or so. Keep an eye on her." Tifa offered.

"That seems like a good idea." Yuffie chirped. "I'll take the first watch!" she grabbed a few things to do and then ran upstairs, much to the womens' surprise.

…..

A couple days went by and the women in the house were taking their shifts watching the unconscious female. She just slept soundly and hardly uttered a word. Right now, it was around four in the afternoon and Lucrecia was taking her three hour shift.

Yuffie, Marlene and Denzel were out in the living room drawing while Tifa was finishing up the last of the dishes. She was humming a quite tune to herself when the phone rang. She quickly dried her hands and then answered the phone. "Strife Residence."

Yes, it was only called the Strife Residence because Cloud had bought the place with the millions of Gil they had from their journeys. The mayor of Kalm had given the place to them cheap because of what they had done for the planet. It was on the outskirts of Kalm, but still close enough in case of emergencies.

"_Tifa, it's me." _Cloud's voice answered on the other end.

Tifa smiled happily when she heard Cloud's voice. He, Barret and Vincent were out killing monsters on the planet. "Hi Cloud. How is the monster killing going?"

"_Alright. We came across a few blockades along the way, but we managed to get through them." _

Blockades meant powerful monsters. The monster killing had been going on since Deepground was defeated. "That's good. How are you and the others?"

"_We're alright." _Cloud replied and paused. _"I...miss you Tif." _

Tifa had to smile at that. After the events of Deepground, she and Cloud finally confessed their feelings for each other. "I miss you too Cloud. How long do you think you'll be gone?"

"_I'm not exactly sure. Maybe for another week, maybe less. Depends on the monster population." _

Cloud and the others had already been gone for a week, but it was like this. There was one time they were gone for a whole month total. "I understand. Cloud….a couple days ago, we came across something."

"_Like what?" _Immediately there was worry and concern in the blonde's voice.

"It's nothing bad, I promise." Tifa quickly said, but she knew that wouldn't calm him down until she actually told him the incident. "While Denzel and Marlene were outside playing….a girl came out of nowhere and she's severely wounded. Broken bones, was covered in blood, dirt and bruises….and has the Stigma."

There was silence on the other end before Cloud spoke quietly. _"The Stigma? How…is that possible..?" _

"We are just as confused as you are Cloud. But she has no ID on her, nothing. We don't know who she is or where she came from." Tifa sighed softly. "She hasn't woken up yet."

"_Tifa….I just worry. I want you and the other girls to be careful." _

"I know Cloud."

"_Hmm? Oh. I have to go. Monsters are heading towards the town. I'll call you soon. I love you..." _

"I love you too Cloud."

Tifa hung up and that's when she heard the loudest, most painful scream of her entire life come from upstairs.


	2. Chapter 2

**Different Dimension**

_**Chapter 2**_

Lucrecia was screaming out Tifa's and Yuffie's names as she struggled to keep the young girl from thrashing. The girl had started whimpering in her sleep and then twitched and then began screaming and thrashing, prompting Lucrecia to call for help.

"What happened?!" Tifa exclaimed as she and Yuffie ran into the room.

"I think she's having a nightmare." Lucrecia quickly said, trying to keep the girl's wrist pinned down. Tifa came over and held the girl's legs down.

"Yuffie, go call the doctor!"

Yuffie left the room and even with both older women, they had a hard time holding the girl down. Tifa was strong, but the girl seemed to have unnatural strength! Tears were flowing down from her good eye and her wounds were beginning to reopen. Within 15 minutes, the doctor quickly arrived.

"Alright, I need you two to hold down her legs and you to hold down her wrist." The doctor ordered as he prepared a sedative.

Tifa and Yuffie held down the girl's legs while Lucrecia held down the girl's good arm. That's when the girl's good eye shot open wide. The women and the doctor were shocked for a moment.

The girl's good eye was a bright, vivid glowing green. The pupil seemed to be moving and within seconds it was now a very thin slit. Tifa's own dark red eyes widened when the image of familiar green, cat-like eyes flashed in her mind.

They looked like-

"Tifa! Hold down her leg!" Lucrecia said loudly as the girl tried to thrash out more.

Tifa resumed to holding down the girl's leg and the doctor finished preparing the sedative and quickly, but gently put the needle in her arm, pushing down the plunger. It took a few minutes for the sedative to kick in before the girl's thrashing began to cease.

"It's alright sweetie…it's alright…" Lucrecia whispered to the girl, stroking her cheek as she calmed down. The girl finally seemed to calm down and she wasn't out, but halfway there. The people in the room saw the girl's good eye began to stop glowing and return back to its normal, hazel color. The pupil expanded to its normal size and now her eye was barely open.

Before the girl fell asleep, she murmured something and only Lucrecia knew what she said. "What did she say?" Yuffie questioned, her curiosity perking in.

Lucrecia looked at the ninja. "She said…. 'I want my parents'."

Everyone was silent for a moment before the doctor cleared his throat. "It seems that….this girl also has Mako Poisoning."

Lucrecia gasped. "How bad is it?"

"It doesn't look too bad, but enough to probably render her in bed for a few weeks until it fades away." The doctor replied. "Alright, I am glad you girls called me."

"Thank you again doctor. We didn't honestly know what the hell was going on…"

"It's quite alright Miss Lockhart. Just call if ANYTHING happens."

Tifa nodded and the doctor left. The women sighed. "This girl is worse than I thought…." Lucrecia murmured, stroking the girl's hair like a mother would do to her daughter.

Tifa swallowed, recognizing the motion. Everyone knew Lucrecia's history….her son being the infamous Sephiroth. Everyone, except Vincent, was surprised and quite shocked. Lucrecia was stroking the girl's hair like she would do to the silver-haired man…if he were alive.

Tifa sighed and ushered Yuffie out of the room, along with herself.

….

Another couple days went by and the girl was still unconscious. She would make a whimper or a small noise once in a while, but she was mostly quiet. Yuffie mostly watched her, nearly falling asleep every time. Tifa and Lucrecia tended to the girl's injuries once her bandages needed to be changed.

They also washed her up once every day and got her into clean clothes. Right now, Lucrecia had just finished changing the girl into clean clothes, after washing her up and changing her bandages. Her cuts and bruises were already halfway gone.

Lucrecia's green eyes wandered to the disease on the girl's forehead and down the left side of her face. It stopped near her jaw line and then continued at her arm, from her shoulder down to her forearm. Her skin was incredibly pale, but for some reason it seemed like her natural skin tone.

Lucrecia sighed softly and brushed some hair out of the girl's face. Her hair was soft and almost silky to the touch, a darker color than Lucrecia's. Not black, but a darker brown. That's when the girl gave a small groan in her sleep and moved her head a little, prompting Lucrecia to stroke her hair.

"It's alright sweetie…it's alright…"

Unknown to the woman, the girl had been thrusted into a dream….

_She felt like she was floating. There was warmth all around her and she was struggling to open her eyes, but she was unable to, so she gave up on that. _

_She suddenly felt a soft, warm hand upon her forehead and she uttered a single word. "Mom?" _

_A soft, gentle voice laughed. "Again? Why does everyone call me mom?" _

"_Maybe because every mom has that gentle touch." A male voice spoke. _

_The voices were familiar. The girl knew the voices from somewhere. The girl scrunched her eyes, trying to remember where she knew them from. _

"_C'mon Shell, you know who we are." The male voice spoke with amusement in his voice. _

"_Think hard." The female voice added. _

_It didn't take Shell long to figure out where she knew the voices from. "Aerith…? Zack..?" _

_The voices laughed. "You got it!" Zack's voice seemed to echo. "I guess you're wondering what's going on." _

"_You got that right…" Shell muttered, still feeling like she was floating. "Where am I….? What happened to me…?" _

"_You will have to remember what happened to you yourself." Aerith replied. "Right now, you are sleeping and you are being taken care by some very important people…one of them includes Lucrecia Crescent." _

_Shell let out a quiet gasp. "Sephiroth's….mother. Will I….." she swallowed. "See him too?" _

_Zack chuckled. "You'll have to find out yourself." _

_The voices began to fade away and Shell struggled to hear them. "W-wait! Please…tell me what's going on!" _

"_Wake up Shell." _

And then she woke up.

Shell was completely aware of the soft sensation underneath her aching form. Her body was sore all over and her left arm was in a sling. Right….her arm and her ribs were broken. Her good eye blinked a few times so her vision cleared and she finally looked over to the left, seeing an older woman. She had long, brown hair of a lighter color and warm, green eyes.

Shell's eye widened when she realized who it was. The woman smiled. "Welcome back to Gaia." She chuckled. "We thought you would never wake up. Stay here, I'll be right back."

The woman left and Shell was shell shocked. That was Lucrecia. THE Lucrecia Crescent…Sephiroth's real mother….

Shell glanced around the room and noticed it was a nicely sized bedroom, very neat. There was a single window on the wall, but it was large and let in enough light, which nearly blinded Shell's vision. She groaned as she shifted, trying to sit up. With her good arm and legs, she managed to get herself propped up against the pillows.

That's when the door opened and Lucrecia, along with two other women walked into the room. Shell recognized them as Tifa Lockhart and Yuffie Kisaragi. "It's 'bout time you woke up!" Yuffie said loudly, placing her hands on her hips.

"Shh, not so loud Yuffie." Tifa scolded and Yuffie just pouted.

Shell put a hand to her head. "How long was I out…?"

"Four days." Lucrecia replied.

They went onto tell Shell how severely injured she was and she almost bursted into tears when they told her she had Geostigma and a small case of Mako Poisoning. It was a lot to take it, but that was the least of Shell's worries.

"I don't remember what happened to me before I woke up in the trees…" Shell murmured. _How am I supposed to tell them I'm from another universe? Maybe I should tell Lucrecia first…._

Shell introduced herself and told them she came from Icicle Inn. In the middle of her sentence, her stomach growled so loudly it echoed in the room.

Tifa chuckled. "We'll go make some food for you. Anything in particular you like for breakfast?"

"Anything except eggs, milk, biscuits and gravy and omelets." Shell replied quietly, yawning a little.

They left and while they were gone, Shell dozed off and was woken up when Lucrecia walked into the room with a tray of food including chocolate chip pancakes, bacon, sausage and grape juice.

"Tell Tifa I said thank you….I'm freaking starving…"

Lucrecia smiled and sat down in the chair beside the bed. "I'll tell her that when you're done."

When Shell scarffed down half of her food, she decided to speak up. "Lucrecia…..there's something I need to tell you…."

For the next half hour, Shell explained where she was from, who she was and how everything Lucrecia knew existed in a video game. "I know it sounds crazy….but I don't think I could make up all of this…"

"No….I believe you…" Lucrecia finally spoke, her voice quieter than usual. "It's just….so strange…that you know everything about me….about my son….do you think….he could come back too…?"

Shell stared at Lucrecia for a small time. She thought deeply about what would happen if Sephiroth also came back from the Lifestream. If he did, she hoped it would actually be his real self and not his insane self, the one controlled by Jenova. She shuddered; how she hated that evil alien. If she had the chance, she would go kill that thing herself, including Hojo.

Hojo made her even angrier. Shell had even told Lucrecia how she felt about Hojo. "Lucrecia….do you still love Hojo…?"

Lucrecia was silent before answering. "No…..I loved him once. But I don't anymore….he took…my son away from me…" her voice threatened to break.

Shell's good eye softened and she reached over, grasping the older woman's hand. "I'm sorry for bringing him up….I just had to know…"

"It's alright Shell." Lucrecia squeezed the brunette's hand tightly and smiled. "I know you mean no harm."

_Boy, if only you knew. _Shell thought. Deep inside, she knew that if she ever saw Hojo, she was going to fucking kill him.

"Back to your question about Sephiroth…." Shell went back to the topic. "If you're here and alive….maybe he'll also come back….but I'm not sure…we'll have to wait and see."

"If he came back…..I would be the happiest mother alive…."

Shell had to smile at that. _Let's hope it's the good one and not the insane one…_


	3. Chapter 3

**Different Dimension**

_**Chapter 3**_

The doctor came around the next day and checked her pulse, everything. Her Mako Poisoning was still there, so she would have to get plenty of rest. About two days later, Shell was finally allowed to get up and walk around.

Tifa was letting her borrow some clothes for now until the weekend. Right now it was Friday and Tifa, Lucrecia and Yuffie were gone to a town near Midgar. It was about an hour away and they were going to get food and clothes since Shell was going to be staying with them.

Shell wore a pair of black knee-length shorts and a fitting black V-neck shirt. Her arm was still in a sling, her ribs wrapped up and her eye still wrapped up. The doctor said depending on how good she was healing, they would check her injuries next week. Before Tifa had left, she made a large plate of sandwiches for lunch since they were going to be gone for a time.

Marlene was outside playing with Denzel. Shell had learned that Marlene was only 6, while Denzel was around 11. They both looked older….

Well, Marlene acted older. Shell jumped when the clock chimed 12:30. Time to go get the kids. She wandered out the back door and looked around for them. "Marlene? Denzel?"

"I found you Denzel!" she heard Marlene's voice and Shell walked around to the side of the house to see Denzel crawling out of the bushes. "Now let's go find our new friend!"

"Hey kids, it's lunchtime." Shell spoke, causing the two kids to look at her.

"Shell!" Marlene exclaimed and then ran over to the 19-year old, taking her hand. "Can we bring our new friend for lunch?! Please?!"

Shell's good eye narrowed a little. "New friend?"

"Yeah! He's really tall and has grey hair!"

Shell blinked. She glanced at Denzel, who just shrugged. "Um…okay. Let's go find your friend and we can all have lunch."

"Yay!" Marlene began dragging Shell off around the backyard as they looked for their 'new friend'.

"Um…Marlene….when did you meet this new friend of yours?"

"Today! When we came outside to play." Marlene replied. Denzel was walking beside them quietly. "He's really nice! And he has this LONG sword!"

_Tall…..grey hair…long sword…? _Shell thought and then it clicked. _Oh…..fuck…_

"I see something over there." Denzel pointed over to a thick cluster of trees. "It looked like a cape."

Shell swallowed and slightly tightened her grip on Marlene's hand. "I'll get him!" Marlene shouted and then ran off towards the cluster of trees.

"Marlene!" Shell shouted and she and Denzel ran after the little girl. "Marlene, wait!"

She grabbed the girl with her good arm before she could climb any trees and handed her off to Denzel. "Okay." She whispered. "Come on out! I'm not going to hurt you!"

There was silence for a few moments and then she heard the whoosh of something falling down to the ground and yelped when a thin, long katana pierced the ground straight up. "Shit….." she whispered. She heard the groaning of branches and then a black blur landed on the grass.

Shell backed away just out of surprise and her good eye widened. A man wearing all black…long, silvery hair with bangs parted on either side of his face and bright, vivid emerald eyes with slit pupils stared down at her. He was definitely tall, over six feet while Shell was a mere 5'5".

_Oh…my…fucking…god…._

…

The girl before him just stared at him with her un-bandaged eye. She looked around her late teens, maybe 19? Her long, dark brown hair was nicely kempt and was straight like his and probably quite as long. Her eye was a grayish-green, a hazel color. She wore all black, black shorts, black shirt and her feet were bare.

Her skin was incredibly pale and her left arm was bandaged up and in a sling, her right eye bandaged up with bandages around her forehead. Her skin was also covered in cuts and bruises. He saw on the left side of her face, the stigma.

_Why would she have the stigma…? _The silver-haired man wondered. He remembered when he woke up just a couple hours ago, in this same cluster of trees. He questioned himself and questioned himself, but never got an answer. He did not feel Jenova's presence at all, like it was never there.

Truthfully, he felt like his old self. Before he had found out about his origins.

Sephiroth stared right back at the girl and attempted to make conversation. "Hello…"

There was silence until the little girl spoke up and made the older girl jump, startled. "See?! I told you he was nice Shell!" she ran up to the tall man and took his hand in her small one. "Denzel and I found him over there," she pointed to a clearing within the trees. "And asked if he wanted to play and he said yes!"

"Um….." the girl's voice was quiet, seemingly shy. She scratched her cheek with a finger. "Well…Marlene, Denzel, go inside and get ready for lunch. Your friend and I will be there shortly…"

"Okay!" Marlene grabbed Denzel's hand and the two ran into the house.

He went back to look at the young girl and she sighed softly, looking up at him. "I know who you are…"

"There aren't many people who don't know who I am." He spoke. "Um…." He stammered. He NEVER stammered. "Who else is in the home…?"

"Just me and the kids…for now. The others are gone right now…" she replied, looking slightly nervous. She kept looking around. "Um….just…come on. Let's get inside before someone sees…."

So the former general followed the brunette into the house. She seemed tense, nervous, but not afraid. "Shell, we're done washing up!" the little girl spoke as she came downstairs with the young boy.

"That's good…." 'Shell' said tiredly and she grabbed out some plates, placing a sandwich on two plates and handed them to the children. "Eat in here kids…I need to talk with….your friend…."

He followed her into the living room and she sat on a couch, while he sat on a couch across from her. "Alright…..hear me out…."

….

By the time Shell was finished, she could see the look of disbelief on the silver-haired man's face. Not only was she talking to him…but he hadn't tried to kill her or anything. In fact….he didn't seem insane anymore. He seemed confused, unsure of what to do or say.

"You don't believe me."

"How could I..? My entire life was a lie…." His voice was quiet.

Shell couldn't even BELIEVE she was talking with the infamous Sephiroth. Jenova was gone; he was back to his old self again. Man…when Lucrecia would see this. In fact…he seemed sort of…shy.

She finally broke the silence. "Are you hungry…?" _I can't believe this is happening…_She thought.

"I am…if that is alright with you." He spoke.

"It's alright…nothing wrong with it." She said quietly and got up, but then grimaced when pain erupted through her arm. _Fuck…._

"Are you alright?" a gloved hand brushed her hand and on reflex, she jerked backwards.

"I….I'm fine….it just hurts…." She fought to keep the tears back and sighed, leading him into the kitchen.

About a half hour later, the four were in the kitchen, discussing how things were on Gaia when the front door swung open. "Kids, we're home!" Tifa announced.

"Oh shit!" Shell whispered and immediately on reaction, she grabbed the silver-haired man's arm and tried to sneak him past the three women, but Yuffie was the one who saw him first.

"TIFA!" Yuffie shouted.

"What?!" Tifa exclaimed and looked at what Yuffie was pointing to. "HOLY-!"

"Guys I know this looks bad, but its not!" Shell flailed her good arm, shoving the man behind her. "Just let me explain and-!"

"MY SON!" Lucrecia rushed past the younger girl and engulfed the silver-haired man in a tight hug. "You're alive! You're really alive!" she grabbed her son's face and gazed into his cat-like eyes. "You're so grown up!"

Everyone was so confused, including Sephiroth himself. He could only look down at the woman's head in stunned shock, but then he realized something. THIS was the woman Shell talked about. This was….his mother.

"Mother…" he spoke somewhat cautiously and slowly brought his own arms up to her back.

Lucrecia gasped softly and glanced over at Shell, who just smiled sheepishly as she scratched her cheek. "He knows…I told him…."

"Get over here!" Lucrecia unraveled one arm from her son and wrapped it around Shell's own waist, bringing her into the hug. "Thank you! Thank you!"

"Um…" Shell stammered, wheezing slightly. "Yer welcome…..I can't breathe…."

Lucrecia didn't loosen her hold on either Shell or Sephiroth and both of them were beginning to wheeze. "I…I can't breathe…Lucrecia…." Shell wheezed. "Please…."

"Okay….WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" Tifa shouted.

…

It was dark by the time Shell was done explaining everything to the other women. "So you don't remember the last thing that happened to you?" Yuffie chirped.

Shell shook her head. "No….but whatever it was, I got the shit beat out of me." She motioned to her broken arm. "And how could I get Geostigma AND Mako Poisoning?"

"Perhaps you fell into the Lifestream." Sephiroth spoke, causing the brunette to glance at him. "Falling into the Lifestream could have caused the Mako Poisoning, but I am not too sure about the Stigma."

"The flower lady made it rain!" Marlene announced, throwing her tiny hands into the air. "She made it rain and it cured everyone of the Stigma!"

"But the question is….would it still work?" Lucrecia asked softly.

Shell scratched her cheek. "I don't know. It may be a result of me falling into the Lifestream and/or coming into this world. I don't know."

Silence fell and it was silent until Tifa spoke up. "Um…is anybody hungry?"

Everyone nodded and then Tifa left into the kitchen.

"She despises me."

The 19-year old glanced at the silver-haired man. "She doesn't understand…..she doesn't know what you went through."

"But I killed her father."

Immediately, both Shell and Lucrecia smacked Sephiroth over the head, who just held his head in confusion. "When are you going to learn that it was JENOVA who controlled you?" Shell glared at him with her good eye. "Jenova made you do horrible things…things I will not repeat. I blame most of that on Hojo, because that bastard made you believe Jenova was your mother, when she CLEARLY was not."

Lucrecia gently grasped her son's hand. "Please….don't blame yourself for that creature's actions…..she brainwashed you…."

He sighed softly and gently grasped her hand also. "I….do not know what to say…."

"Tifa will understand…..and so will the others." Shell spoke quietly and then groaned softly, going to hold her arm.

"Shell, did you take your medication tonight?"

"No…"

"Go do that."

"Yes _mother_." Shell mumbled sarcastically and walked into the kitchen. She took her medication and then wandered into the bathroom right next to the kitchen. She glanced at her reflection. Her skin still looked sickly and she could see the sickly green glow in her good eye. She felt small waves of pain pulse through her forehead and she tenderly rubbed her forehead. "This is insane….why can't I remember….?"

She must've been in there for a while because Lucrecia knocked on the door. "Shell, are you alright?"

Shell sniffed a little. "Yeah, I'm fine." She opened the door and came out. "Just washed my face and stuff…."

"You don't look too good…" Lucrecia put her hand on the younger girl's forehead. "Hmm, you're warm."

"I'm fine…."

"No…you're not. Shell, you look very sick."

"It's just because of the Stigma and Mako Poisoning. I'm fine-."

Before the brunette could finish, extreme pain shot up her arm and up to her face. "Aggh!" she cried out, holding her face with her good hand. Her vision was hazy, her heart thundering in her chest. She could barely breathe or register what was going on around her.

She collapsed onto her knees, trying to keep herself propped up. She felt hands on her back and voices shouting. Black liquid was dripping onto the wooden floor in front of her and Shell struggled to grip her surroundings.

"-the doctor!"

Shell felt a somewhat larger hand grasp her shoulder and she glanced up with blurry vision, seeing vivid, emerald orbs. She then gave a sigh and collapsed, blacking out on the floor.


End file.
